


Mijn Kleine Ster

by MaryOnACross



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asylum, Choking, F/M, I think you know where this is going, Nurse Kink? Maybe?, Sigma is your patient, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Plot, You're a nurse in the "secret government facility"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryOnACross/pseuds/MaryOnACross
Summary: You're a nurse in a top-secret government facility, and today you'll be seeing stars.





	Mijn Kleine Ster

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on Sigma's "Asylum" & "Subject Sigma" skins and what lore is currently available. I apologize for any inaccuracies!

Monday morning.

You clock in for your shift at 6 a.m. sharp. You slowly step over to the schedule wall, dreading what unit you'll be assigned to today. Most units contained around 3-4 patients, some more challenging to work with than others, and they would be in your care for eight hours.

Being a psychiatric nurse in a secret government facility, you had the worst of the worst in your care. Victims of experiments gone wrong, genetically modified soldiers that had been pushed too far, treacherous enemies of the state... you had seen it all. You had daily interactions with some of the most dangerous individuals on Earth. Civilians could never imagine the kind of people locked up in here... but they weren't _all_ that bad.

After some hesitation, you found your name on the schedule for today. Unit 18. _Yes! _Unit 3 wasn't too bad to work with. Unit 12 was fairly uneventful as well. But Unit 18? Unit 18 had _Sigma_.

Just Sigma, and no one else. This was because Sigma was considered to be the most high-risk patient in the entire facility; whoever worked with him would have to focus all their attention on him. Some of the other nurses were afraid of working Unit 18, but you did it every chance you could.

You liked spending time with Sigma. You two had stimulating conversations, and he would teach you anything you wanted to know about astronomy, physics, and answer any other general science questions you had. He was insanely skilled in math and language, and very into classic literature and poetry.

He was practically the textbook definition of a genius, but he was also very sociable and funny. The mad scientist was oddly charming. You knew that anyone could see that if they'd just give him a chance. But no one ever did in here.

Maybe it was unprofessional of you to have a favorite patient. Maybe it was crazy to believe he wasn't as mentally unwell as everyone said. Maybe they'd lock you up in here too if anyone knew you actually looked forward to seeing him.

But you didn't care. Subject Sigma, as he was referred to in here, was a brilliant man with a passion for life and learning. He dedicated his life to his research, and even in here he attempted to continue it. What happened to him was a tragedy... you could tell he didn't want to be this way.

You hurried down the corridors, a new surge of energy in your steps. Passing through the other units, you didn't envy your fellow nurses. Some patients taunted the staff here, some begged for their freedom, and others attempted to use their unnatural abilities on them.

Luckily for you, you wouldn't be subjected to any of that today. You've taken your fair share of abuse from these poor souls, and you deserve a little break.

After a few minutes of walking through this huge facility, you finally made it to your post for today; Unit 18. You nodded at the guards beside the door as you swiped your I.D. card and the air-tight glass doors slid open.

Just inside was a small lobby area, which contained a few chairs, tables, a security guard with his head in his hands, and a distraught nurse Poppy whose post you were taking. You noticed their defeated demeanors and quickly glanced down the hall into Sigma's cell.

His living conditions were special; not only was he the only patient to have an entire unit dedicated to him, but his room was rather spacious with large windows facing the horizon. He didn't have a heavy, steel door with a small peephole guarding his room like the others, but a few panels of thick glass with a thick glass door instead, so he could always be seen.

Sigma was staring out one of his windows, but even as he was facing away from you, you could tell he was wearing his restraint mask. They only made him wear that when he was misbehaving.

"Rough night, huh?" You tried to ease the tension in the air, but it was useless. 

The guard looked up at you, and you noticed he had a black eye. "Rough doesn't even cut it. We had half the guards on duty in here last night trying to restrain him. He did _not_ want to take his medicine."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." You rubbed your neck, feeling wrong for being so happy to be here when all anyone else wanted was to leave. "I guess I've got my work cut out for me today."

"Pft!" Poppy rolled her eyes at you. "Yeah, right. He never gives _you_ any problems." She stood, almost pouting and avoiding eye contact with you. "Subject Sigma's 'medicine' is in the utility room. Have fun." She shot you an insincere smile before she left, the security guard not far behind.

Poppy's attitude toward you wasn't personal; you knew that. She had just had a bad shift. Still, you couldn't help but feel guilty, somehow. As if it were somehow _your_ fault Sigma treated you so much better than he treated the rest of the staff.

You went to the utility room where Sigma's medicine was stored. His "medicine" was really just an overpowered tranquilizer, but you were instructed not to tell your patients when you were sedating them. You made sure no one was out in the hall, then carefully discarded the syringe.

You always did this for Sigma. He hated having his mind so debilitated, and you just couldn't bring yourself to force him into that state. He was much happier this way, and as Poppy said, he never gave you any problems. You were the only caretaker he actually behaved for. He didn't ask for much; he just wanted a clear mind.

You made your way toward the cell. Sigma was still staring out his window, hands bound behind him. You entered a code into the keypad by his door, unlocking the door, and stepped inside.

"Good morning Dr. de Kuiper." He didn't move."I heard you've been quite the handful."

He turned to you with a grunt. He looked quite menacing with his restraint mask and furrowed brow, but his eyes were tired and worrisome. You wondered if he had gotten any sleep recently. Was he fighting all night?

He shrugged at you, unable to effectively communicate, and you motioned him toward you in response. The two of you walked toward each other, meeting in the middle.

"Allow me." You reached your hands up to unfasten the mask, and he bent down so you could reach. He was at least double your size. It was intimidating. He sighed in relief and rubbed his cheeks, the cold metal no longer pressed against his face. "There. Better?"

The large man smiled down at you, "much better. Bedankt." You smiled back and sat down at a chair by the table. "Are you forgetting something, liefje?" He turned slightly so you could see him wiggle his fingers behind his back.

"If you're good, I'll free your hands." You shot him a playful look, eliciting a slight chuckle from the Dutchman. You were having fun with him, true, but this was also a genuine safety precaution. You had to be sure his episode of defiance was completely over before you untied his hands, just in case.

"Hm. Very well." He joined you at the table, resting his bare feet directly in front of your shoes. "I understand your reservations, and I apologize if my actions ever... scare you." His tone was suddenly very serious, and the way his voice deepened captured your attention. "I wasn't thinking clearly earlier. I would never do anything like that if I were in the right state of mind."

You didn't know exactly what happened last night, but it didn't matter. You knew Sigma; you knew why he sometimes exhibited violent tendencies. The disturbing melody in his head sometimes caused him to do bad things, and it wasn't his fault. You looked at him hanging his head in embarrassment, and all you wanted was to make him better.

"I know," you said. You placed your hand on the table toward Sigma, suddenly regretting not removing his bindings. "I trust you, Dr. de Kuiper."

"In my defense, I keep telling them I don't need that damned tranquilizer..." he sighed, then cast a soft smile your way. "And I keep telling you, you can call me Siebren."

You squirmed in your seat, suddenly feeling a tinge of warmth as his sterling eyes looked deep into yours. "Well then, Siebren, tell me... how are your theories coming along?"

His eyes lit up with excitement. He instantly stood from his chair and began pacing around the room. No one else ever asked him about his research, so he only had the chance to discuss it when you were here. "I believe I've finally corrected the error I mentioned the last time we met..."

The last time you were assigned to his unit was over week ago, but he remembered exactly where he left off.

He went on and on, gesturing wildly with his still bound hands and stopping occasionally to ensure he had explained everything well enough for you to understand. You watched him lose himself in his rambling, passion dripping from every beautiful word.

You were content simply listening to him for as long as he wanted to speak, because you secretly loved the sound of his voice. You watched the way his mouth moved as he talked and talked and talked, barely even stopping to breathe.

You imagined how lovely your name would sound in his mouth, his accent altering it ever so slightly. You wondered what else he could alter if he were allowed to experience his full power. Even without any help from gravity, he would still be a vicious foe.

He was super fit, especially for a man his age. You remembered how toned his arms felt before you stopped giving him injections, and even with his clothes on you could tell how firm his chest was. Not to mention his huge thigh muscles...

He could easily strangle someone if he tried. He could strangle you, if he wanted. He could easily wrap his big, warm hands around your throat and squeeze, making it harder and harder to breathe...

"And I- oh... have I gone on for too long?" He looked at you nervously, hoping he hadn't burdened you with his nonsense. His voice broke you out of the spell he had inadvertently put you under.

Your face flushed red, suddenly very aware of how tight you were squeezing your thighs, and how hard you were biting your lip. Was this seriously turning you on? Your mind went completely blank in horror. "My apologies, mevrouw. Once I get started, I cannot seem to stop."

"No!" You basically lept from your seat, way too eager to get closer to him. "Uh, I mean, you don't have to apologize." You turned away from him, feeling his dazed expression fixated on you. "I love it when you get carried away. It's... fascinating." You squinted up at him, immediately regretting having said this. You were definitely not thinking clearly.

"Oh? Is that so?" Siebren raised his eyebrows at this confession, looking somewhat like a mixture between proud and mischievious. You met his gaze, your anxiety soothed a bit by the curiosity in his voice. 

The air was heavy with suggestion, and you begged your brain for something - _anything _\- to say. Then it hit you. "Come here."

Siebren stepped forward, careful not to scare you off. You smiled at him briefly, then reached around his waist to the rope around his wrists. You look ahead shyly, into his torso, focusing the best you could on untying him while your heart pounded in your chest. Something about being close enough to feel his body heat was driving you wild, causing your brain to malfunction. You let the rope fall to the floor, stepping back slightly as Siebren stretched out his newly freed arms.

"Ah, have I been good?" he asked.

You felt a jolt of pleasure between your legs as his question left you speechless. All you could do was nod your head, unable to focus on anything other than the growing heat in your pants.

He smirked at you, analyzing every little detail in your expression. After a moment, he leaned forward, still looming over you with his face mere inches away from yours. "Is something on your mind, mijn beste?"

Your mouth betrayed you before you had time to think, and you responded with "just you." Your eyes widened, cheeks practically glowing red.

"Me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at you. He slowly reached his hand toward you and gently stroked your cheek. "You're blushing? What a strange development..."

Your breathing sped up, despite your best efforts to calm your mind. His eyes scanned your face, piecing together a hypothesis based on the evidence before him. His eyes were enthralling, like two mini galaxies with black holes at their center, and you couldn't look away.

The two of you didn't break eye contact, and you found yourself inexplicably drawn towards this strange man. You couldn't escape his gravity, and he suddenly closed the space between you with a deep kiss.

You threw your arms around his neck, one hand on his back, the other pushing the back of his bald head forward to deepen the kiss even further. He cupped your cheek with his large, warm hand, and dug the other one into the back of your shirt. His tongue entered your mouth as he led you backward to the table, lifting you onto it with ease. Then, he stopped for a moment and pulled away, completely in panic.

"Mijn God, I am so sorry, I do not know what's overcome me." Siebren looked completely horrified.

You immediately tried to reassure him. "Siebren, I-" 

"Please forgive me!" He laid his head in his hands, disgusted with himself and what he had done. He was sure he had just ruined his relationship with the only person who showed him kindness in this awful place.

You grabbed his hands and squeezed them hard until he found the courage to look at you once more. "Siebren, you have nothing to apologize for. I want this."

"Y-You do?" he was genuinely confused, but he looked at you like you were the only other person in the universe. And in his mind, you were. You were the only one that mattered, anyway.

You smiled at him, wanting nothing more than to show this man just how much he meant to you. "Of course. I've grown quite fond of you... you're out of this world, Siebren."

He laughed, amused by the corniness of your admission, but also overwhelmed that his feelings were reciprocated. "Well, that is... unexpected. But not unwelcome!" He embraced you, still a head taller than you, even though you were elevated on the table. He leaned down and whispered in your ear, "you are the brightest star in my sky."

Siebren moved his hands to your hips and squeezed them as he began kissing your neck. You let out a series of quiet moans as he licked and kissed your skin, desperate to feel more.

You brought his lips back to yours, holding his face in your hands as you did so. You felt his hands slide under your shirt and to your chest, gently massaging your breasts. You opened your legs and pulled Siebren in by his waist, his erection now pressing directly against your heat. Holy shit, it was supermassive. 

You took off your shirt and bra, lust completely taking you over. Siebren immediately seized your chest, tonguing and sucking your hard nipples. You started grinding against his bulge, moaning and desperate for friction. You were so wet, breathing so heavily, you thought you might come then and there.

You reached behind Siebren to unzip his jumpsuit. He got the message and saved you the trouble, quickly stripping down to his underwear.

You only had a moment to appreciate his taut body before he returned to your breasts, lightly biting at them. The bites made you jump, and you could feel his hot breath quicken every time you whimpered.

Siebren began kissing his way down to your hips, slipping off your pants with ease. He kissed you through your soaked underwear, taking in your scent as he did so.

He slowly moved his tongue from side to side over your clit, causing you to gasp as you involuntarily thrust upwards.

He looked up at you devilishly and slid your underwear off, tossing the fabric to the side. He placed both hands on your inner thighs, taking in the view of your glimmering cunt with a smile. "Magnificent," he whispered.

He flattened his tongue, licking up your wetness from your entrance to your clit. You moaned, grasping desperately at the ends of the table for some sense of stability.

He pressed his face into your heat and began devouring you, hooking his arms under your thighs to angle you upwards. You felt the pleasure within you building rapidly, bucking your hips as much as you could into his face.

Siebren removed a hand from you to free his fully erect cock and gently stroke himself, precum leaking from the tip. He let out long, low moans into you as you face-fucked him, dangerously close to the edge.

"Siebren, I'm- I'm gonna-!" You squeezed your legs around Siebren's head, riding him as your orgasm crashed over you, bathing you in ecstasy. You twitched out the last of your pleasure and released the man from your thighs, the bottom half of his face slick with your essence.

You laid back on the cold table, a sweaty, panting mess. God - he was so good at that. Siebren snaked back up to you and placed gentle kisses along your neck and collar bones as you caught your breath. "You are so delicious," he whispered. "Zo lekker, schat." He kissed your lips sweetly, then cupped your face in his hands. "You are so beautiful."

"And you are so handsome" You pulled him into a passionate kiss, unsure of the last time you felt this way. 

You noticed his warm, hard member on your leg and reached down to play with the tip. He grunted, startled by the sudden friction. He began rocking into your touch, swallowing hard as the pace of his breathing started getting faster again.

You pressed your lips to Siebren's ear as you continued stroking his huge dick. "I need you, Siebren. Please." You lightly nibbled his earlobe and let out a breathy moan into his ear, eliminating what little self-control the man had left.

He effortlessly lifted you off the table and you wrapped yourself around him, feeling weightless.

"Are you ready, mijn geliefde?" He looked at you with his smokey eyes, overcome with lust but still careful with you. 

You nodded your head and kissed him. You braced your hands on his shoulders as he positioned your entrance above his throbbing cock. He slowly slipped the tip in, watching your face for any hint of pain. You nodded to reassure him as he slowly stretched your walls.

It hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure he was about to give you.

He finally bottomed out, groaning some expletives in Dutch, and began rubbing your clit to help you adjust to his size. You squirmed on his cock, begging him to fuck you.

Once he felt he had properly prepared you, he slowly slid all the way out, and let out a throaty moan as he slammed all the way back into you.

He continued with single, hard thrusts a few more times, crashing into your g-spot over and over. You yelped each time he rammed into you, feeling a level of pleasure you didn't know was possible.

Siebren started fucking you at a steady pace, maintaining eye contact as you both made a series of obscene noises. "You feel amazing around me," Siebren said, voice deep and strained. "You're taking me so well, good girl."

His praises made your head spin, and you dug your nails into his shoulders as you mumbled a good amount _oh gods_ and _oh_ _fucks_.

You couldn't think, so you said whatever came to your mind. "Oh, Sieb, you're massive. You make me feel so full." His cheeks went even redder, if that was even possible, and he slightly picked up his pace. "You're amazing, I love every part of you... please don't stop."

You'd never felt this much pleasure before. There was an ache in your core that hurt so good, threatening to combust any second.

"_Fok_!" Your words lit a fire inside Sigma, animalistic instincts taking over him. He took you to the floor, a large mass hovering over you, his hungry eyes directly overhead.

He started pounding into you relentlessly, his forehead pressed against yours. The room was filled with the sounds of your pleasure, hips smacking together loudly, but all you heard was Siebren's faltered moans.

His eye contact was intense, mouth hanging open, thrusting faster and faster.

You felt his large hands wrap around your neck, your fantasy coming to life; it felt unreal. He applied pressure, sending your head to the stars while keeping you firmly placed on the ground under him. 

"Come for me, mijn engel." You let out weak whimpers beneath the strength of his hands, lust and pleasure overwhelming you. You felt it build and build and build - until you finally released all over Siebren's cock, your walls contracting and spasming around his shaft.

You were like a supernova - explosive and beautiful - and it sent Siebren over the edge. He released your throat to hold you completely against him, still fucking you mercilessly until he called out your name and emptied himself inside your shaking body. He collapsed on top of you, struggling to catch his breath as he pulsated inside you. 

After a few minutes, Siebren pulled out of you, a large amount of cum following suit. He carried you over to his bed, which was only a little more comfortable than the floor. He laid down on his back and positioned you so you were lying on top of him.

Your head laid on his chest and you listened to his heartbeat for a while while he stroked your hair. It was comforting, being here like this with him, but it couldn't last forever.

You came back down to Earth and realized just how dangerous this was. You could've easily been caught with how visible Sigma's cell was, and how loud the two of you were being. You _should've_ been caught. You didn't want to think of what would've happened if someone witnessed this. 

"What's wrong?" You jumped a little at the sound of Siebren's voice.

"Nothing," you left the comfort of his embrace to go find your clothes and quickly slip them back on.

The Dutchman followed you, putting his underwear and unzipped jumpsuit back on. He shot you a charming half-smile and said, "Nurse, I believe I am in need of assistance." You smiled, unable to resist, and zipped him up. "Now, really, what is it that's bothering you? It's not... me, is it?"

"No, of course not Sieb." You looked over your shoulder at the empty hallway. 'It's just... that was so irresponsible of us. What if we got caught?" You sat down at the table, unable to make eye contact. "I don't know what they'd do to us. To you..."

"Y/N..." Siebren fell to his knees in front of you, scooping up your hands in his. "In my eyes, you are worth taking any risk." He kissed your lips softly, the gentle touch feeling strange compared to just a few minutes ago. "And I would never let them hurt you, mijn kleine ster."

"'Mijn kleine ster?' What does that mean?" you asked.

"My little star." He smiled tenderly at you, his little star, and the brightest star in his sky. Overwhelmed with adoration, all your worries faded away, and you kissed him with more passion than you had ever kissed anyone.

"By the way," you started, "how did you know I wanted you to choke me? I don't remember telling you."

"Oh! That... uh..." the old scientist blushed, and he was back to being his flustered, nerdy self. "That was just... an experiment of sorts. I'm pleased it was... successful."

"I was also pleased, obviously," you joked. With a wink, you said "you can perform experiments on me whenever you'd like, Dr. de Kuiper." Teasing him was too much fun.

He did manage to surprise you though, when he came back at you with, "Hm, perhaps I'll leave the mask on next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first-ever attempt at writing smut! Pls be nice to me!!:)  
I'm sorry if I tricked you into thinking this was porn when it's actually just a series of really bad (and probably inaccurate) astronomy jokes/references. In my defense, though, it took a TON of self-control to not use "blast off" at any point in this. You're welcome for that.  
Also, I don't know Dutch. If you do, I apologize for any errors.  
On a serious note, I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot! uwu


End file.
